


Kissing Boys

by jmtorres



Category: GetBackers
Genre: Childhood, Crossdressing, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-14
Updated: 2005-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thawrecka asked for young Kazuki, kissing boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thawrecka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thawrecka).



Most of the children Kazuki played with when he was young were students at his mother's school, so all of them knew he was a boy under his girl's clothing, and they didn't really treat him like a girl. They couldn't exactly treat him as a boy, either, because he was supposed to be learning grace and poise and was therefore forbidden to play the rowdy boys' games, but the boys didn't treat him like they did girls, pulling hair and offering flowers by turns, and the girls wouldn't treat him as one of their own.

Mostly, Kazuki played on his own when he was young.

The day that changed was the day one of the boys tried to kiss one of the girls when he gave her a fistful of flowers from the fields, and she ran away yelling about boy cooties.

Kazuki said, as if it didn't really matter to him one way or the other, "You can kiss me if you want to."

"Wouldn't you rather kiss a girl?" the boy asked. "Or aren't you really a boy after all?"

Kazuki said, "Why would they kiss me if they won't kiss you?"

And so the boy kissed him. It was clumsy, puckered lips bumping against each other for just moments before pulling apart. It left Kazuki feeling flushed and confused at how easy it had been, and how frightening.

One of other boys started singing about kissing pretend-girls, until Kazuki said, "I'll kiss you, too."

The boy went white. The other boys jeered him on, saying, "You'll never get a real girl, you might as well kiss a pretend-girl, too."

And so Kazuki kissed him. The boy wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and ran away after that, like the girl whose refusal had started the whole kissing business.

Kazuki, feeling powerful, said, "Who else wants a kiss?" The boys shrieked, some in glee, some in fear, and crowded around him, pushing each other forward.

Kazuki had given out eight kisses when his mother found out, broke up the knot of boys around him, and made him come in the house.

She said, "It may be time I found you a bodyguard, Kazuki-chan."

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived at dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/701558.html>.


End file.
